Broken Bones and Modeling
by Singer of Water
Summary: Lily gets a broken leg after a mission and Lavi stops by for a visit.


Broken Bones and Modeling

Snap

Lily closed the book, setting it on the nightstand next to the bed. She looked around the clean, white tiled room and sighed. It had been two days since she came back from her mission with Miranda. It was a successful mission, but during a fight with the akuma it didn't turn out so well for her.

She ended up with a broken leg.

She was put into the infirmary the minute she got back, head nurse insisting that the doctor from the town they had been in didn't properly treat her.

The first day wasn't bad; Lily was able to relax, even if it wasn't in the comforts of her own room. Jack had visited at one point to chat until he had to go back to work. Sometime in the afternoon Lenalee and Robin with Ray had stopped by with some tea and talked with her until they had to go on a mission they'd been assigned. Reign came by only because Ed and Luke were in the room on a 'quest' to find something. What that something was Lily didn't know or want to know. Nothing good ever happened with those two. Allen was on a mission with Kanda and Rebecca so she never got to see them, not that she expected Kanda to visit, but it was always nice to talk to Allen and Rebecca. She didn't even see Bea'trix, Lavi, or Terrence before they went on their missions. Keith checked up on her being the doctor that he is. But the one person she saw the most was head nurse, who brought her pain medication, food, and checked for any missed injuries.

However, the second day was boring. She had read the two books today, just now finishing the first one for a second time. Her notebook full of songs was on the nightstand, but nothing came to mind to write a new song. All she wanted to do was be able to walk around, not be restricted to one room for who knows how much longer.

She sighed. _I'm going to go insane soon if I don't get out of here._

Lily decided she had nothing better to do so she reached for the second book at the foot of her bed. But she couldn't reach it. Head nurse had elevated her leg on two pillows instructing her not to move it.

She reached and reached to no avail. _If I could just move my leg. _she thought as she tried to stretch her arm just enough to reach the book.

Although someone reached the book before her. Lily looked up to see Lavi standing next to the bed, smiling down at her.

"Here you go," he said, handing her the book.

She took it saying a quick thanks.

"So how's life with a broken leg treating you?" Lavi asked.

"Boring," Lily straight out said, causing Lavi to chuckle. "How was the mission?"

"Good. Heard you got a broken leg during your mission when I got back so I thought I'd bring you some company." He pulled Lily's stuffed panda from his back and handed it to her.

Lily laughed as she took it. "Thanks. Wait, what were you doing in my room?"

Lavi smirked. "Oh you know, going through your underwear drawer," he snickered.

Her face turned bright red as she heard him say that. "You're not serious are you?" 

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not."

"Lavi I swear," Lily said, glaring at him.

"I was joking," Lavi said, holding up his hands grinning. "Although." He gave the blonde a sly smile.

_This ought to be good._ Lily thought. "What?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"I wouldn't mind if you model some for me," he said giving her a wink.

"In your dreams," Lily scoffed.

He grinned. "How'd you know?"

"Oh shut up," she said, hitting him with the pillow from behind her head.

"So have you had any visitors before me?"

"Quite a few. Most of our friends. Oh and Allen's on a mission with Kanda and Rebecca, in case you were going to look for him."

"Uh oh, Allen and Kanda on a mission together? That can't be good," Lavi said, laughing.

"I know. Let's hope they don't kill each other," Lily said, smiling.

"But on the bright side, Allen gets to spend some quality time with Rebecca," he laughed.

"Rebecca will kill you if she finds out you said that, you know."

"It's not like you're going to tell her," he said.

"I might," Lily said with a smirk.

"You'd want _me _to die?" Lavi said in mock shock.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"That's not nice," he whined.

"Your point?" she said, folding her arms and giving him a teasing glare.

"I'll have to stop you then," he warned.

"How?"

"Oh I don't know," he said getting closer to the bed. "Like this," and he began tickling her.

"Lavi, no stop!-Stop!" Lily yelled between laughs, trying to squirm her way out of his grasp.

"You have to swear you won't tell," he said.

"I-I sw-swear!-I swear!"

"Good," he said with a satisfied smile as Lily got the last of her laughter out of her. "You're free to go."

"Go where?" she said, finally catching her breath. "I've got a broken leg, I can't go anywhere," she stated, hitting the red head with the pillow again.

"Hey be nice or else I'll hit you with a pillow," he warned, trying to look serious, but his grin didn't help with the attempt.

"I don't think hitting someone with a broken leg with a pillow helps with the healing process," someone said.

Lily looked up and Lavi turned around to see who was walking into the room. The grin that was on Lavi's face vanished when he saw who it was, replacing it with a glare.

"How are you feeling Lily?" Keith asked. "Is he bothering you?"

Lavi's glare intensified as Lily calmly responded. "I'm fine and-"

"No I'm not bothering her," Lavi interrupted.

_Why do Terrence, Keith, and him always have to argue?_ Lily thought with a sigh. "Did you come to visit or to check up on me?" Lily asked.

"Head nurse asked if I could check up on you. She was busy with checking up on the Science Department," Keith replied. "So how is your leg?"

"Fine, but I'd like to walk around."

Keith chuckled. "I'm sure you do. So there's no pain right now?"

"Nope, except occasionally," she answered as he jotted the information on his clipboard.

"You've been taking your painkillers?"

"Yep," she added, "Took it a while ago too."

"Good," he said as he finished writing his notes. "Is there anything you need?"

"More books," she said, looking at the book in her hands.

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Alright, well I'll bring the books by later, but for now you should rest," he instructed.

"Okay," Lily said as Keith left. She turned to Lavi, "Looks like you have to leave Mr. Bookman Jr."

"Fine, but don't miss me too much," Lavi said, grinning when Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'll try," she said sarcastically. She waved him goodbye as he walked out of the room.

"Oh and I'm serious about the modeling," Lavi snickered, popping his head into the doorway.

"Lavi!" Lily shouted, throwing her pillow at him only to hit the wall next to him.

Finally he left, his laughter fading down the hall.

"Great now I don't have a pillow," Lily groaned. She sighed and laid her head down. _Wish I could fall asleep and wake up with my leg healed._

ooOOoo

Lily could smell warm food wafting around her. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling before sitting up. Using her hands to push herself up she felt something soft behind her. Where her head was, was the pillow she had thrown at Lavi.

_How'd that get here?_

"Oh you're awake," someone said.

Lily looked up to see head nurse walking over to the bed with a tray of food and three books.

"Well now that you're awake you can eat. Now," she said with a serious but caring tone.

Lily took the tray and began eating it gratefully now realizing how hungry she was.

"Keith told me that you wanted more books," head nurse said, handing Lily the books.

"Thank you," Lily said, taking the three books. She looked at each title and read each summary as head nurse busied herself, making sure all the other beds were kept before she left.

As Lily started to read one of the books, head nurse stopped at the door and pointed at the nightstand next to Lily's bed.

"It looks like you have a gift," she said with a smile. "Although I'd prefer no one to come in and disturb my patients."

Lily took the package off the nightstand as head nurse walked out of the room mumbling something about exorcists and scientists not caring about their health.

Lily looked at the package, turning it over in her hands. It wasn't big and it wasn't small. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. Basically a regular package.

Lily undid the string and tore the paper apart. There was a note on the second layer of paper. It was a short note to be exact.

**Thought you looked uncomfortable asleep so I put your pillow back on your bed. Hope your leg heals soon. Oh and this is my favorite one.**

Lily turned bright red when she opened up the rest of the package. Inside was a light blue bra and underwear.

**So while I was in my writers block I came up with this oneshot. I don't know how it came to mind except that I was laying in bed and for some weird reason my leg had been hurting all day and I thought 'What would happen if Lily's leg was broken?" And thus this story came to be. I also decided to show Lavi's perverted side since I haven't really shown that side of him in my other stories that much. I hope you enjoyed this. I feel that I am improving in my writing just a bit. **

**Oh and if anyone knows if I'm supposed to capitalize head nurse or not can you tell me? Because I've been switching from capitalizing it to not capitalizing it and I'm confused whether I should or not. **

**Also if you have any requests for a oneshot with any of my characters feel free to ask. **

**OCs belong to me (Lily and Jack), my twin sister SSherlockE (Robin, Luke, and Ray), my friend Darkargo (Reign and Ed), and my friend Bcozy (Rebecca, Bea'trix, and Keith. Read Bcozy's story The Book, it's a good story :D)**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review :3**


End file.
